


A Doomed Session

by Gooseberry_Jelly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fantrolls, Gen, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberry_Jelly/pseuds/Gooseberry_Jelly
Summary: Eight trolls struggle against echoes of the past, the whims of the universe, and the fact that they can hardly stand one another in order to win a video game and claim a mysterious reward.Chapter 1: Wodinn wakes up with two sweeps' worth of amnesia and visions of her ancestor's death.





	A Doomed Session

Your name is WODINN ANSUST, and you have NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON.

====>

 

There is a hole in the back of your mind.  It sits there, pounding to the beat of your heart, waiting for you to let down your guard so that it can consume you.  You have a sneaking suspicion that it has already started.

You are in pain, each breath jabbing nails into your stomach.  Your right leg is on fire, and there’s an strange, vile openness where your right eye should be.  Yet, all of this feels far away. Distant. Like it’s happening to someone else.

Maybe it is.  Maybe this form you inhabit belongs to the voice.  She’s singing now, a soft, sweet song, one that makes you feel like everything’s going to be okay.  The notes lull you to sleep.

You dream, countless images flashing so quickly that you can hardly comprehend them. A field of flowers.  A sea of crimson gears. A golden tower. Blood. The face of someone you think you know, smeared with indigo tears.

 

====>

 

You wake up in a pile of pillows.  Most of the pain is gone, but your chest still aches when you breathe too deeply.  The hole in your mind is still there, but it doesn’t feel hungry anymore.

Carefully, you sit up and take inventory of yourself.  You are covered in bandages, some of which bear streaks and blotches of dull teal.  What happened to you? You search your mind for clues, but come up empty handed. The hole mumbles quietly.

Before you can investigate further, someone bursts into the block.  It’s a rustblood, probably around eight sweeps old, wearing a loose white shirt and a grim expression.  She’s carrying a tray of bandages and what looks like improvised medical equipment.

She sits down close to you, creating a small flame by snapping her fingers.  A memory stirs. “S… Sepnir?”

She startles.  “You’re awake!”

“Yeah,” you wheeze, “I think so.”

“Well, stick me with a fork and cull me!  Hold on, I’ll bring everyone in. They’ve been worried about ya.”  She darts out, then sticks her head back through the door. “And don’t you go movin’ around, you’ll fuck up your bandages.  Be right back!”

Before you can finish processing the fact that your friend has suddenly aged two sweeps, trolls are pouring into the block.  Well, you say pouring, but that has more to do with the size of the block than the size of the crowd. It’s made up of three trolls.  One is Sepnir, bouncing around and looking quite proud of herself. The second is a goldblood you don’t recognize, whose puffy hair hides her eyes and nearly doubles the size of her head.  She’s pushing a four-wheel device, the kind designed for trolls who can’t walk.

It takes a moment for you to recognize the figure slouched in the chair.  She’s buried in a blanket, hardly moving. The look in her eyes is terrifyingly blank.

“Sindri?  That is you, right?”  She snaps back into focus when she hears your voice.  “What… what happened to everyone?”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” she mutters, “I… failed.  I couldn’t protect you.”

The goldblood shooshes her.  “Don’t say things like that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t get it,” you say, “why am I hurt?  Why are you in that device? Why can’t...” The hole in your mind begins to pulse again, threatening something.  “Why can’t I remember anything?”

Sepnir furrows her brow, confused.  “Whaddaya mean you don’t remember?”

“Well,” Sindri mumbles, “she did hit her head really hard.”

Frustration begins to start building within you.  “Please,” you say, “I just want to know what happened.”  Your three visitors are silent, giving each other nervous glances.  “Well?”

Finally, the goldblood takes a deep breath.  “Do you remember a seadweller named Jorand?” You shake your head slowly.  “Well, she sent a bunch of thugs after you because you got a bit too friendly with Thunor.”

“Who’s Thunor?”

At your question, Sindri nearly hisses.  “That no-good, manipulative, violent-ass lackey-“

“Shut up,” Sepnir snaps, “how could you say that?”

“Forgetting her is the best thing you can do,” the oliveblood tells you.

The goldblood clears her throat.  “Long story short, a seadweller’s matesprit cheated on her with you.  The seadweller proceeded to take it out on everyone.”

“Oh.”  So it’s your fault, then.  You made a mistake that-

_You have made a grave mistake._

“Wodinn?”

_She promised you the world, promised you riches and power and most of all, promised you love.  Together, you would break the cycle and crush tyrants under your heels. But now…_

“What the fuck is wrong with her?”

_She has left you.  No, she has BETRAYED you.  Your enemies are closing in, and she has thrown you at their mercy.  You are going to die._

Someone is screaming.  It might be you.

_They’ve caught you.  Blows fall indiscriminately, stealing the breath from your lungs, the thoughts from your head, taking and taking and giving only pain in return.  As you fade away, you can almost hear her laughing at you. Your dying breath curses her name._

 

====>

 

When you come to, the block is dark and empty.  Your head is pounding, hole and all. But the quiet is nice.  You can hear Her singing to you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! My goal is to publish one chapter a week (though I might be a bit unpredictable due to unforeseen schedule issues).
> 
> I have already posted the first two chapters on various Aminos (under nerdyNaturalist) and on tumblr (under plants-and-poetry-and-punching), so if you've seen those out there, don't worry! That's just me, desperate for an audience...
> 
> For more information on the fantrolls I use in this work, check out:  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/homestuck-ocs-amino/page/user/nerdynaturalist/8PG2_MqS1frBggMJ0KZNwLDv6MkoL3d6pD  
> Or, if there's enough demand, I could put out 'wiki-esque' pages on them as they appear in this story.


End file.
